


Sin buscar

by dramaposting



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaposting/pseuds/dramaposting
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 6





	Sin buscar

> _“¿La gente esta loca?¿Nadie considera la posibilidad de ser libre? Andar por donde se te cante, como se te cante…_  
>  _Todos tenemos un destino. Yo soy ladrón de nacimiento, no creo en el esto es tuyo, esto es mío”_  
>  _-El Ángel, Luis Ortega(2018)_

Los primeros pasos de libertad de Duncan fueron una tortura. Luego de tanto tiempo aislado, la inmensidad del mundo real le provocaba una ligera presión en el pecho acompañada con un temblor en las piernas, como si estas estuviesen confundidas sobre a donde ir porque ya no había limites.   
Y luego, claro, llegaron otros pensamientos invasivos. Cualquier salida a un lugar publico implicaba encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de cientos de desconocidos con quien Duncan accidentalmente hacia contacto visual, intensificando la incomodidad de la situación. Y eso lo llevó a pensar en la probabilidad de que un día una de esas miradas sea familiar. Por mas doloroso, mas que incomodo, que fuese ese escenario, se moría por girar la cabeza en una multitud y ver casualmente a Courtney. Ella no querría saber como estaba él ni se molestaría en saludar o mostrarse sorprendida y eso terminaría de romperlo, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que seguía ahí. Quizá así la inmensidad del mundo no sería tan agobiante, porque sabría que en alguna parte de todo ese caos estaría ella.   
No trataría de ponerse en contacto con ella, no la googlearía, ni trataría de ver si conservaba el mismo numero o si seguía viviendo con sus padres. No iba a buscarla, solo se limitaría a pensar permanentemente en una situación hipotética donde sus miradas chocaran una ultima vez.   
“Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos” leyó Courtney una vez y tuvo que dar una pausa a la lectura. Odió pensar automáticamente en él y en la sensación en el pecho que la invadía cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de verlo caminar en la misma calle, subirse al mismo vagón de tren o ir a la misma fiesta. No iba a buscarlo, solo iba a imaginarse un encuentro casual.   
Ella iba a encontrarlo a él en cada graffiti con las iniciales de alguna tonta pareja de adolescentes. Él iba a encontrarla a ella en cada texto con caligrafía bonita con los puntos de las i adornados con corazones. Se encontrarían en cada impulso de robar algo completamente innecesario, en cada lista de cosas para hacer, en encendedores quemando lo que sea solo por aburrimiento. Se encontrarían en canciones de bandas que nadie conoce y en best sellers. En perfumes de gente que pasa y en películas ridículamente románticas sobre delincuentes de chaqueta de cuero llevando en su motocicleta a la chica buena. Se encontrarían en toda situación que los devolviera a la sencillez del amor de los dieciséis años.

Donde jamás se encontrarían era en los brazos del otro.


End file.
